


Pyramid Builders

by Spylace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy Theories, Crossover, Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Spylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr goes down as JFK's murderer in the annals of history. </p>
<p>What if there was more than one gunman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyramid Builders

Erik had a gift.

Metal called to him within a mile radius, the bigger the stronger, from the cast-iron manhole to the finish on the presidential limousine. The medals police have pinned to their chests to the cufflinks stuck in his sleeve. Chains rattled when he walked past the heavy links. Cameras politely lowered their lenses when he was in their view.

For instance, there was a small pistol in the purse of the woman in front of him. Ten meters to his left, lead bullets beckoned at his call, spinning slowly inside the chamber.

One by one, guns, bullets and steel lit up like stars at night. Guns for protection, guns to charm, guns to seduce and guns to kill.

He would not be here, vulnerable, without his helmet or armor, but for the whispers underground. Whispers that warned of the plot to kill the President of the United States. Erik didn’t know if this was a power grab or the next great holocaust. But he owed it to the president, from one mutant to another to unravel the conspiracy.

After all, what better way to start a revolution than to save the leader of the free world?

Then he felt it, at the periphery. Creeping along the edge of his vision like a little mouse. He doubted that even Charles—best not go down that road—would have noticed.

But the metal, the metal was new.

All metals had a personality of their own. The nickel in Riptide’s watch begged to be caressed. The silver rings around Emma’s wrists were an extension of herself; look but don’t touch. The nameless metal stood out in a crowd, haughty and aloof from its discovery. It was a glorious thing, blade-sharp and penny-bright, edged with iron oxide and an untold story of the lives it has taken. He drew a sharp breath. Its newness was surprising as it was humbling.

“Magneto?” Mystique asked, her eyes blinking yellow.

“I have him.”

A mile away, Kennedy waved to his adoring crowd. It made it easy to remain out of sight, even as he levitated to the top of the building in plain daylight.

The assassin took a full second to appreciate the fact before throwing a knife. It was laughably easy to deflect it, to swing and thrust. The man blocked it with his arm and instead of blood, a hollow ring sounded.

Erik smiled.

The man was a walking armory. He almost couldn’t decide what to _pull_. The arm fed into his left shoulder and from there, it devolved into a tangle of wires woven into his spine. If he wanted to, he could rip it all out with a thought and he tugged at the trailing lines in warning as the man reached for his gun.

The first thought that occurred to him was that the man in front of him was a soldier, a fighter, not an assassin who delivered swift death and melted away but someone with a purpose, a goal far greater than the sum of his parts, the metal and all. His gaze was cool and wintry as he slipped the gun from his fingers, pointing the barrel between the eyes.

The man pushed back into the muzzle as though goading him to shoot.

“Who sent you?” Erik demanded. “Who are you working for?”

The soldier had no answer but there were ways to make people talk. A subtle hitch in his breath betrayed him when Erik tightened the wires, rearranging them to grasp his heart.

“I think” He said silkily. “You know where this is going.”

“You’re a mutant.”

Charles’ paper was barely a year old.

“Then you know what I am capable of.”

The man snorted.

“I could do this all day.”

“Why are you here?”

“Erik Lehnsherr, 214782.”

The effect was instantaneous. There was no threat to the soldier’s voice, no judgment, no outlying inflection of anything other than what it was, a statement of fact. Yet his gut clenched at the numbers laid bare, the tattoo scrawled on the inside of his wrist.

The veins in the soldier’s neck bulged as his entire weight settled upon the pins in his spine. His heels skidded across the concrete, knees folding around the ledge. He lost further ground when Erik strode forward, face hot with ancient fury as he grabbed the man and held him there, just held him like how death held a person from everything including time and their dearly beloved.

“How do you know that?”

The people below, they cheered at the sight of the president. Oblivious to the fact that in the next few moments, their lives would change.

“You can control this arm.” The man said, wiggling his metal fingers.

There is a sharp ping as he yanked something off his vest with his right arm, the real arm. The one made of flesh and blood and bone. “But not this.”

A pin bounced off the floor. It was a grenade—Erik immediately let go.

When the flash bang went off, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear. He ground a heel against his right eye as his ears bleed down his neck. It was like a miniature sun had gone off in the darkroom and sound refused to return. He groped for anything familiar, a piece of shrapnel, nails in the wood.

The soldier grabbed the rifle and squeezes the trigger twice.

He did not aim.

Erik thrust his hand forward but it was too late. The bullets curved out of reach, striking JFK in the head. Jackie Kennedy screamed as blood splattered across her pink dress. But Erik did not have a moment of reprieve as muscled thighs wrapped around his neck, boxing his ears and cutting off the air.

Two could play this game. Desperate, he grabbed a gun but he couldn’t pull the trigger. He pulled at the metal but the soldier did not let go.

The man grunted, blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth as something tore, something vital, inside of him. Or maybe it was the other man who refused to die—a point of contention between him and Charles. Murder was a statistic. Sebastian Shaw was just a number. And the soldier was more than a sum of his parts.

The soldier punched Erik in the face.

He passed out.

|||

“The mission?”

“A success.”

“And the Winter Soldier?”

“He is stable sir, awaiting your orders.”

“Hmm...” President Johnson sat in a pool of sunlight, documents and files scattered across his desk. He appeared to be deep in thought as he squinted at the dotted lines, the chair and the table still unfamiliar under his calloused palms.

“Send him to our friends in the Red Room.” He ordered, penning some missives on a yellow notepad. “I’m sure our friends will have use for him. I want him out of the country until the investigation is over.”

“Yessir” the lieutenant nodded eagerly, clicking his heels together.

“The mutant, the one who tried to save Jack. Where is he?”

“In custody sir.”

Johnson slides a file forward. Erik Lehnsherr’s photo is clipped on top.

“Good, keep him there. We wouldn’t want to disappoint the public now would we?”

The lieutenant threw off a salute.

The president’s eyes were cold.

“Hail Hydra”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I figured it's been long enough that I can post the summary? Eep, sorry if I've ruined it for whoever that hasn't seen this movie already.
> 
> Anyway:
> 
> +In X-Men: Days of Future Past, the whole world thinks that Erik killed the president. When sprung from his glass prison, he vehemently denies it. Implicates that in fact, he tried to save the president because he was a mutant.  
> +The Winter Soldier is connected to at least a dozen assassinations spanning over the past sixty to seventy years. He is also accused of killing JFK and as of present, no counterarguments are pending.


End file.
